Un sérieux accident de quatre heures
by Nelja
Summary: Quand Gladys cherche son goûter, malencontreusement mangé par Kevin et Deborah, les conséquences sur la Flander's Company sont brutales, avec de vrais morceaux de destruction de l'espace-temps. Timeline : vaguement saison 3.


_La Flander's Company appartient aux Guardians. Cette fanfic, niveau continuité, entre vaguement dans la fin de la saison 3. Elle a été écrite sur le sujet "Gladys cherche sa collation, avec des conséquences brutales sur la Flander's Company."_

* * *

><p>Tout commença le jour où les deux employés les plus cons du monde, qui d'ailleurs ne font techniquement même pas partie du personnel de la Flander's, eurent un petit creux.<p>

"Oh, mon cher Kevin, est-ce un pain au chocolat que je vois devant moi ?"

"Oooh, quel sens de l'observation, Deborah chouchou ! On dirait même qu'il y en a plusieurs ! Je ne devrais pas le dire de peur de briser mon imaaage, mais cette vision me rappelle avec nostalgie l'époque où j'étais un écolier en culottes courtes violet fluo !"

Les deux zouaves auraient pu aller se confectionner des petits buffets au caviar, ou plutôt à ce qu'on leur aurait vendu comme étant du caviar. Mais à la place, considérant que dans le monde merveilleux des super-méchants tout le monde était communiste et heureux de partager ses affaires, ils entreprirent de dévorer les viennoiseries dans la joie et les miettes collantes.

Ce fut Parker qui les trouva alors qu'ils finissaient de s'empiffrer.

"Malheureux." murmura-t-il sur le ton de la compassion sincère. "Vous avez mangé le quatre-heures de Gladys."

* * *

><p>"Mangeeeeer !"<p>

Le hurlement fit trembler les locaux de la Flander's sur leurs bases. Les posters d'anime posés par Le Dark Otaku qui avait été employé au rabais pour la décoration s'amassèrent en petits tas par terre.

"Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, j'exige un rapport immédiat sur ce qui se passe." dit Trueman d'un ton très distingué en se plaçant sous une fenêtre pour que le soleil rende ses cheveux plus brillants.

"On dirait ma pauvre petite Gladys." dit George d'un ton peiné. Je ne comprends pas. Je lui avais pourtant préparé avec amour un délicieux goûter. Est-ce que cela ne lui aurait pas suffi ? Elle est en pleine période de croissance."

"Tonton !" cria Gladys. "Gâteau pour ma soeur ! Tu paies !"

Trueman sentit le picotement désagrable de l'argent qu'on prête sans intérêts et qui finit par quitter la main non pour aller dans celle, tendue, de son vis-à-vis, mais pour revenir dans le portefeuille.

"Pense à tous les dégâts matériels qu'elle est en train de faire en cet instant même..." murmura George d'un ton conciliant.

"Mangeeeeer !"

Dans un héroïque effort de volonté, Trueman posa la pièce dans la paume ouverte de sa nièce et ne la remit pas dans sa poche. Comme les escaliers formaient une zone sinistrée, elle préféra sauter par la fenêtre et, respectueuse de la propriété de son cher oncle, planter sa hache dans la façade des voisins pour descendre en vitesse accélérée.

A ce moment, Parker entrait dans la pièce, Kevin et Deborah devant lui.

"Et maintenant," dit-il avec un grand sourire, "montrez la confiance que vous avez envers l'équité de notre administration en confessant ce que vous avez fait."

"Mangeeeeer !"

"Je veux Carla." pleurnichait Deborah.

Kevin manifesta par des yeux exorbités le fait qu'ils considérait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

"Enfin, peut-être pas." considéra Deborah. "Mais on n'a rien fait !"

L'esprit brillant de Trueman sauta immédiatement aux conclusions qui s'imposaient.

"C'est vous ! C'est vous qui avez mangé le quatre-heures de ma nièce !"

"Je propose qu'on les lui donne à manger à la place." suggéra Hyppolite, qui venait d'arriver juste à temps pour entendre cette accusation si justifiée.

"Mangeeeeer !"

Kevin et Deborah se mirent à trembler.

"Ma pauvre Gladys..." dit George. Son ton était plutôt celui de l'homme qui déplore une situation déjà convenue que de celui qui conteste. "Elle a l'estomac si délicat. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes digestifs."

"Parfait !" s'exclama Trueman. "Parker ! Occupez-vous des négociations ! Le blabla, c'est votre spécialité ! Hippolyte, vérifiez que les casse-croutes de rechange n'essaient pas de s'enfuir ! Quant à moi," poursuivit-il d'une voix plus basse, "je vais occuper Carla, pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'occasion de protester _avant_ d'être mise devant le fait accompli. C'est une très nécessaire réduction de personnel."

"Dites, patron ?" demanda Parker. "Vous ne trouvez pas que cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne crie plus ?"

"C'est vrai..." remarqua Trueman avec surprise.

Puis il recolla les morceaux, et réalisa qu'avec un peu de chance, elle avait mangé Caleb. Après tout, ce n'était pas la pire façon de régler le problème. Il aurait pourtant dû mieux réfléchir à toutes les issues possibles, songea-t-il. Il lança un regard ému vers la fenêtre, pensant à sa pièce d'un euro perdue inutilement.

C'est alors que monta de l'étage ce qui ressemblait à un rugissement, ou au vrombissement de dix mille abeilles géantes.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Trueman d'une voix inhabituellement féminine. Il se retourna pour voir qu'il avait parlé en synchronisation exacte avec Carla, qui venait de sortir de son propre bureau. Elle fut la seule à poursuivre, pourtant. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore réussi à faire foirer ?"

A cette question, Hippolyte, Parker et Trueman s'écartèrent avec naturel et grâce pour laisser Kevin et Déborah affronter leur leader tout seuls.

"Euh, on a mangé des pains au chocolat ?" suggéra Kevin avec un sourire ultra-brillant fait pour effacer tout début de discorde au sein d'une équipe si agréable et chaleureuse que la leur.

"Et ?"

Le bruit de vibration devenait de plus en plus assourdissant. Il n'y avait plus de cris, mais le bâtiment recommençait à trembler.

Des étincelles commençaient à environner les mains et les cheveux de Carla, et Deborah apprenait une dure leçon sur la nécessité de faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite.

"Et, euh..."

Ce qui la sauva fut l'ouverture brutale d'une porte. Tout le monde sursauta. Caleb passa la tête par la porte, et murmura "Au secours...".

"Oh non," murmura Trueman. "Elle a mangé quoi, alors ?"

* * *

><p>"Tout a commencé alors que..." commença Caleb d'un ton épuisé.<p>

Il sembla un moment que la vue de ses interlocuteurs se brouillait, sous l'effet de la distorsion du bâtiment qui semblait résulter des bruits à l'étage inférieur, mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un des effets qui annoncent le début d'un flashback.

Gladys était en train de parcourir tous les étages de la Flander's en courant. Des larmes cristallines ruisselaient sur son visage, ou pas loin, alors qu'elle jetait tous les meubles à terre où ils éclataient en morceaux dans l'espoir qu'un pain au chocolat allait jaillir des miettes.

Ses cris devenaient de plus en plus hystériques, et quand elle était arrivé, Caleb avait pris la décision stratégique de se replier dans une autre pièce, parce qu'en cas de cataclysme de cette ampleur, l'arrière du bureau était très clairement insuffisant.

Les cris s'étaient interrompus.

Caleb avait jeté un oeil très prudent, peut-être même avec un périscope, pour découvrir que Gladys avait découvert sa réserve secrète de junk food.

"Oh non," interrompit George, "cela va être mauvais pour sa santé !"

"Comment ça, réserve secrète ?" demanda Trueman. "Aux frais de qui ? Elle est immédiatement et même rétroactivement réquisitionnée !"

"Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas avoir réglé le problème ?" demanda Carla d'une voix qui pouvait sembler suave si on n'écoutait pas avec trop d'attention.

"Eh bien, le deuxième problème..."

Après avoir dévoré les barres de Mars et autres petits gâteaux, Gladys avait eu soif. Or, juste à côté, se trouvait un immense mug rempli d'une boisson d'un brun chaud, dont l'odeur rappelait celle de la glace au café.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait bu.

"Comment osez-vous laisser de telles choses à la portée des enfants ?" demanda George avec horreur.

"Elle était sur une étagère à deux mètres de hauteur !" s'exclama Caleb. "Et c'est mon café super-spécial, il y avait même écrit _Interdit aux mineurs_ sur le mug !" Il ne précisa pas que l'inscription en question s'accopagnait d'une représentation grossière d'une demoiselle en tenue légère. George était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur comme cela.

"Et ensuite ?" intervint Nadège.

"Elle s'est mise à vibrer à très haute fréquence !" déclama Caleb, avec un ton et une pose dramatiques. "Et vu sa masse et sa puissance musculaire, si cela continue ainsi, elle va déclencher un trou dans l'espace-temps ! Et je m'y connais !"

"Cela explique les interruptions dans les flashbacks..." dit Nadège d'un ton pensif.

"Bon, les geeks, arrêtez un peu !" lança Trueman pour le plaisir de marquer son autorité.

"Il est temps de travailler efficacement pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout cela !" interrompit Carla, lui volant sa réplique.

* * *

><p>"Tu es virée !" clama Trueman. "Virée ! Plus questions de forces du mal ! Aussi, tu as intérêt d'arrêter de détruire le monde et mon siège social immédiatement, sous peine de poursuites ! Que tu sois ma nièce n'y changera rien !"<p>

"Monsieur le directeur, elle n'est pas votre employée !" précisa Hippolyte aussi poliment que possible, vu les circonstances.

"Eh bien il y a peu de chances pour que ça change un jour !" s'exclama un Trueman au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Parker prit le relais.

"Gladys, angélique petite fille ! Viens frapper sur ceux qui t'ont volé ton goûter en premier lieu, c'est souverain pour se calmer les nerfs, ce qui est exactement le but que tu poursuis, et nous aussi !"

Il avait fait apparaître comme par miracle le porte-voix qui servait pour les prises d'otages ; mais Gladys ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne se dirigeait même pas vers lui et son bouclier humain, Deborah et Kevin, ligotés et baillonnés. Elle se contentait de trembler toujours plus fort, et de temps en temps, de balancer un coup dans le vide, ou dans un des murs à proximité. Autour d'elle, l'air devenait de plus en plus trouble, comme si la notion même d'espace se brouillait. Ses nattes ondulaient comme des tentacules de méduse.

"C'est moi qui ai suggéré qu'on les baillonne," soupira Hyppolite, "mais quand j'y pense, son désir de leur administrer la raclée qu'ils méritent pourrait augmenter si on les laisse parler..."

A ce moment-là, Cindy revint en courant dans les escaliers.

"Merci, ma chérie !" s'exclama George. "Vous verrez que l'amour familial fait plus que la force brute !" Il s'empara du porte-voix avec une telle rapidité que Parker resta un instant saisi, à regarder ses mains vides. "Ma petite Gladys, je sais que même si des méchants t'ont pris ton goûter, tu as été une fille astucieuse et tu en as trouvé un autre ! Maintenant, oublie le malheur, et vient faire un calin à ton papa !"

Mais elle ne réagit pas plus, et George eut soudain le visage d'un homme très vieux qui comprend que ses filles ne l'écoutent pas toujours. Une sorte d'aura noire planait sur sa tête ; mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet supplémentaire de la déformation spatio-temporelle.

"Elle ne vous entend pas !" clama Caleb. "Ou plutôt, vu la vitesse des vibrations de son corps, vos voix - ainsi que les autres stimulations visuelles et auditives sont tellement déformées par l'effet Doppler qu'elle n'y capte que dalle." Il sembla réfléchir. "De façon tellement chaotique qu'aucune correction ne pourra y remédier, aargh."

"Bon, Trueman, je sais bien que c'est votre immeuble, mais quand même, ce n'est plus le moment de jouer !" s'exclama Carla. Elle tendit les doigts, entre lesquels l'énergie électrique se mit à craqueler, dans une lumière bleue.

"Non ! Surtout pas !" s'exclama Caleb. "Grbblhharggh !"

Carla n'interrompit pas l'accumulation d'énergie, mais elle se tourna vers Caleb, comme si elle considérait la possibilité de changer de cible. "Mais encore ?"

"Je crois qu'il veut dire que l'électricité risque d'accentuer encore les dommages dans l'espace-temps."

Carla soupira. "Merci de savoir parler le boulet, Nadège. Bien, il va falloir considérer d'autres moyens. Allez chercher le fusil avec les seringues anesthésiantes !"

Nadège passa rapidement à travers le mur, et revint en quelques instants, tenant un énorme fusil.

"C'est un fusil à rhinocéros !" s'exclama Hippolyte. George poussa un petit cri d'horreur.

"Il a raison." dit Carla d'un air désapprobateur. "Nadège, le modèle au-dessus !"

Un canon encore plus gros apparut de la même source improbable, et Nadège pressa la détente.

L'immense aiguille arriva jusqu'à l'épaule de Gladys, où elle se brisa comme du verre.

"Votre fille est vraiment en pleine forme." dit Parker à George. Son sourire n'était pas totalement sincère. Les vaguelettes de chaos autour de Gladys s'étendaient à vue d'oeil, laissant passer des aperçus d'autres époques, d'autres lieux, d'autres univers. Des dinosaures, des jungles fournies, des hommes politiques honnêtes...

"C'est n'importe quoi ! Appelez des super-méchants qui ont des sorts de sommeil, ou tout équivalent, ou même quelque chose qui fait apparaître une grosse bulle d'alcool ! Ils règleront le problème en quelques instants !"

"Patron ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Trueman, furieux contre Caleb. "Encore une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est ça ?"

"On peut dire ça. Sauf si vous avez les moyens de les faire venir en moins de trois minutes. C'est le temps qui reste avant que le multivers soit définitivement détruit."

Trueman poussa un hurlement.

"Deux minutes quarante-deux maintenant. Peut-être moins si votre cri a encore plus déchiré l'univers, patron. Ce qui semble probable."

"Cela ne peut plus durer !" s'exclama Hyppolite. "Il va falloir frapper de plus près ! Cindy, connais-tu le point faible de Gladys ?"

"Euh, c'est-à-dire, une fois, je l'ai frappée très fort à la cheville avec ma hache, et elle a eu un tout petit peu mal."

"Parfait ! Il s'agit maintenant de préparer une action conjointe !"

"Caleb, téléportez notre miss passe-muraille au coeur du vortex, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le traverser !" exigea Trueman.

"Mais, patron, je pourrais arriver n'importe où dans l'espace-temps..."

"C'est votre spécialité, et c'est sous votre responsabilité ! Bon, je ne en voudrai pas trop si vous foirez le retour." dit Trueman d'un ton excessivement magnanime.

Pendant ce temps, Carla donnait ses propres indications.

"Attendez de pouvoir vous matérialiser entre les dinosaures et les politiciens. Mais attention, n'oubliez pas que l'heure tourne. Bon courage !"

Caleb et Nadège avaient l'air tout sauf enchantés.

"Ce n'est pas tout, ça, on y va !" gueula Hyppolite, craignant que ça ne dégénère en discussion syndicale sur le montant de la prime de risques. "A trois vous y allez et pas de discussion ! Un, deux, trois !"

Caleb agrippa les épaules de Nadège et la téléporta dans le vortex.

La passe-muraille esquiva de justesse une catapulte de siège, une armure futuriste et un bras de Gladys avant de se rematérialiser au voisinage de sa cheville, et de faire feu.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>"Je suis où, là ?" demanda Caleb d'une voix pâteuse.<p>

"Ici." répondit Trueman d'un ton chargé de regrets.

"Dans ton bureau." précisa plus utilement Hippolyte. "Tu sais, celui que Gladys a détruit."

"Nadège et Gladys vont bien aussi." dit Parker, comme si Caleb était mort d'envie de le savoir.

"Et je dois avouer que votre dernier acte presque responsable diminue de bien 5 pour cent votre responsabilité dans l'affaire." dit Trueman.

Caleb se demanda à combien cela le descendait. Un peu moins de 110 pour cent, avec un peu de chance.

"C'est pour cela qu'on a décidé qu'il était bon de vous donner un poste de responsabilités dans la rénovation !" dit Parker avec un grand sourire.

Caleb avait appris quand il était tout petit que responsabilités voulait dire travail, aussi il se recroquevilla et essaya de faire semblant de dormir. Mais personne ne fut dupe.

"Aussi, c'est vous qui empêcherez Deborah et Kevin de faire trop d'horreurs pendant qu'ils reconstruiront le bâtiment !" annonça solennellement Trueman.

"Et on vérifiera." conclut Cindy, sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle lui en voulait encore un peu, voire beaucoup, pour avoir drogué sa petite soeur.

"Bonne chance..." murmura Hippolyte, d'une voix presque attentionnée. "Surtout avec Kevin. Je penserai à toi. De loin."

Caleb se prit à penser qu'il aurait peut-être dû laisser la trame de l'espace-temps être détruite, après tout.


End file.
